What If?
by I am Lu
Summary: What if he said this? What if she didn't come? What if he just kissed her? Collection of "What if" Drabbles/One-shots, each one altering or adding an action in a scene that makes a big difference. Various couples, mainly Yusei x Aki and Mikage x Jack.
1. What if Divine Never Came?

Episode: #24  
Setting: Fortune Cup Stadium  
Couple(s): Yusei x Aki

* * *

_What if Divine never came?_

* * *

"Help...me..." uttered the fallen female duelist helplessly as salty tears streamed down her pale cheeks. Yusei's cobalt blue eyes widened in surprise upon noticing her delicate state before he cried out:

"Izayoi!-"

"-You got what you deserve, witch!" shouted a voice from the audience behind them, cutting off the opponent, Yusei. Soon enough, other voices joined in on the single, all throwing spiteful remarks at the young woman. Yusei narrowed his eyes at them before returning his attention to the opposite side of the field, where his broken opponent, Aki, remained.

Alone.

Her caretaker, Divine, Yusei noted, had vanished from the stands. Yet, he had not gone to comfort Aki. Perhaps he was angry at her loss; perhaps he felt that she had shamed the Arcadia movement.

Yusei ignored the vehement sneers at the young woman as he slowly and calmly walked across the field to stand before her. Aki cast her blank, teary gaze up at him, but said nothing. Yusei paused before he bent down to her level and put his hands on her shoulders; almost like how a father would do to a frightened child.

"Izayoi..." he began in almost a whisper, his eyes looking straight into hers as if they were windows into her mind. Aki shivered under his oddly intense stare. She felt suddenly felt something melt in her heart. The aching pain, the memories of her past were starting to fade away into oblivion; it was as if the deep blue color of his eyes were easing the chaos in her mind.

Yusei opened his mouth to continue, but there was no need for his words as Aki threw her arms around him and started crying again. Yusei returned the gesture, pulling her into a warm embrace.

The crowd suddenly grew quiet, estranged by the unfolding event.

"W-what's Yusei doing?" asked Rua in bewilderment.

"He's just doing what he thinks is best." grunted Himuro.

"But she's the Black Rose Witch!" exclaimed Tenpei.

"Shut-up, Tenpei." snapped Ruka.

Aki buried her head into Yusei's chest as he tightened his hold around her waist.

"I'll take on all your sorrows." he breathed into her ear with a rare, tender smile on his face. Aki didn't reply, nor did she notice the continuos burning on her right arm.

* * *

_Aki likely would not have returned to the Arcadia movement. Because of the lack of her presence, the conversation between Divine and her in the Arcadia movement's library would not have taken place; therefore, Carley would not have entered/found it, nor would she have dueled Divine. So, Carley would've died in another manner, and Divine would've remained alive. It is also likely that Aki would not have gained the opportunity to heal the relationship between her and Hideo, so she would've remained mentally unstable._

* * *

Comments: First off; what the hell am I thinking starting another project? Geez...Five FF's at the same time... Updating will be slow-ish.

Okay, so, the entire point of this project is to put thing into perspective; one change, even a minor one ,can direct the plot in a whole different direction. BTW, the answers at the end are purely my own speculation; you don't have to agree with them, or debate me on them. I honestly don't care.

Like my other story, "Life's Bittersweet Taste", all the chapters will be unrelated to one another. However, they'll all be based off of a scene from the series. Also, the couples in each chapter will be different. Some will be YuAki, MiJack, CarJack, DivAki, etc...Most'll probably be MiJack or YuAki though. Some chapters won't have any couples at all. You can read which ones will be included in each chapter at the top.

Lastly, I don't want to put a number on how many chapters I'll do; I have twenty planned, but I'll think of more as the series goes on.


	2. What if Mikage Finished her Sentance?

Episode: #45  
Setting: Satellite Orphanage  
Couple(s): Mikage x Jack, Jack x Carley

* * *

_What if Mikage finished her sentance?_

* * *

"Atlas-sama, you said so just before that you hadn't become anyone's friend," began Mikage shyly, breaking the uncomfortable silence hanging between them ", If so, then why come to Satellite?"

"I have questions." replied Jack curtly. Mikage paused and looked away, her eyes filled with a sort of sadness.

"I knew it was about this 'Carley'..." said Mikage softly, her voice trailing off. Jack closed his eyes and didn't say anything. He knew her accusation was true

"I won't have it!" continued Mikage, her voice beginning to sound desperate ", Atlas-sama, I love you!"

Jack froze. Mikage instantly turned scarlett red as she cast her gaze toward the ground.

"What did you say?" asked Jack slowly, earnestly hoping he had heard her wrong. Mikage bit her lip nervously but didn't reply.

"I asked you a question." growled Jack, turning to face her. Mikage shuttered.

"I-I...I said that I love you." she stammered. Jack stared at her blankly, having been completely unaware that his secretary harbored such powerful feelings for him. Guilt washed over him for a brief moment, having realized that things he said to her before, the things he did to her...

"For how long?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," she began truthfully ", I can't remember."

Jack looked torn. He pulled out Carley's glasses, and glanced at Mikage before looking away.

"I owe her, " he began simply ", If she's out there in pain, I'll use any means to save her; even by putting my own life on the line."

Jack paused, his eyes glazing over in thought. Mikage watched him carefully.

"Should I remain alive after everything is done and over with...Then I will concern myself with you." said Jack quietly. A faint blush appeared on Mikage's cheeks as she wondered for a fleeting moment if this meant he was willing to give her feelings a chance of attention.

"Do you understand?" continued Jack, turning to fully face her. Mikage only nodded.

"Then that's it." said Jack plainly before leaving Mikage behind.

He knew in his heart that he purposefully failed to mention the second part of his promise; that he would would attend to her feelings should he _and_ Carley live.

* * *

_Jack would've become full aware of Mikage's feelings. He and Mikage would've distanced themselves from one another; meaning they would not have eaten together, spoken to one another, etc. If either became distraught enough, then one might mention or fail to mention an important piece of the plot._

_

* * *

_

Comment: Yes, it's both MiJack and CarJack. It focuses on MiJack but ends on a CarJack note. Happy?

Also, I've decided to spell "Carly" as "Carley", because "Carly" happens to be my own name. And it's just...weird for me to write my own name in one of my stories. Meh.

Reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


	3. What if Hideo Didn't Call Aki a Monster?

Episode: #40  
Setting: Izayoi Residence  
Couple(s): N/A

* * *

_What if Hideo never called Aki a monster?_

* * *

"A-Aki, what did you do?" stammered Hideo in shock as he stared incredulously at the frightened five year-old. Aki didn't respond to his question as a red glow burned an engraving of dragon's claw on to her arm. Aki whimpered in both pain and terror as she stared at the crimson marking left on her skin.

"What?! What is this? What is it?" asked the young girl fearfully before looking over at her father, whom looked as frightened as she was. Hideo opened his mouth to speak, but his tongue was dry and unable to form words.

"I'm scared, daddy. Daddy, I'm scared! Daddy?!" cried Aki as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Seeing her in such a state tore through Hideo's soul, despite the fact that he was terrified of her display of power.

"Aki..." he croaked, struggling to stand. Aki froze and shivered, afraid that he'd grow angry. But he didn't. Ignoring the incredible pain in his back, Hideo managed to stand and approach his daughter before he pulled her up into his arms.

"It's okay, Aki..." he whispered soothingly into her ear. Aki began sobbing.

"I'm sorry, daddy...I-I don't know...I didn't mean to-" she choked out before Hideo cut her off.

"-Shh. I know you didn't." he said as he stroked her hair.

He tried not to show it, but his mind churned with a fear for what his daughter did and for what she was becoming.

* * *

_Aki likely would not have joined the Arcadia Movement. She would not have become the Black Rose Witch, nor have developed a multiple personality disorder The duel between Yusei and herself would not have been quite as violent, and she would've gone ahead and joined Yusei's group afterwards._

* * *

Comments: Yeah, no couples; unless you enjoy incest. O.o

I've decided I'll be open to hearing requests for chapters; any change you want to see, any couple. The only real requirement is that the change is not be outland-ish and it would keep the character's personality in order. PM or tell me in a review.

Reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


	4. What if Aki Let Yusei Approach?

Episode: #14  
Setting: Daimon Arena  
Couple(s): Yusei x Aki

* * *

_What if Aki let Yusei approach?_

* * *

Even through the thick cloud of smoke, Yusei could see some sort of monster rear it's head and let out a heart-wrenching cry to the skies above.

"W-What's that monster?" stammered Rua in shock. Yusei ignored the young boys' question and stood, clutching his burning arm before running toward the monster to investigate. Rua followed, calling his name. Yusei stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a figure emerge from the chaotic storm; it was undoubtedly female, cloaked, and wearing a white mask.

"The Witch..." mumbled Yusei under his breath. Rua, who had stopped behind him, looked up to Yusei in surprise.

"So...That's the Witch?" asked Rua before he looked back at the destructive female and began to approach her. However, Yuei laid his hand out protectively in front of him, stopping the young boy. The rest of the group soon followed.

"So...the Witch is real..." mused Saiga.

"Well, I'll be damned!" exclaimed Yanagi. The Witch ignored this talk, her eyes fixed on the dark, blue-eyed man in front of her. She suddenly recoiled in shock, noticing the presence of a birthmark on his arm.

"You too?" inquired the Witch, her voice slightly muffled by the mask. Yusei's eyes widened as he glanced down at his birthmark.

"You too...?" repeated Yusei in question, before he straightened himself and began to approach the witch. She froze in fear, unsure of what to say or of what to do. Her first thought was to flee, yet, there was a certain curiousity inside of her as to what the raven-haired Satellite had to say.

"Do you mean...you have a birthmark too?" asked Yusei, stopping directly in front of her. The witch bit her lip from under the mask.

"I do." she replied plainly. Yusei paused and came even closer to her, close enough as to where the Wicth could feel his hot breath trail over her cold skin.

"What is your name?" he asked softly. The witch let out an inaudible gasp. No one before, other than Divine, had ever cared to learn her name. She was only known as the Black Rose Witch to them. She was the Black Rose Witch.

"I have no name." she replied bitterly, before swiftly calling upon her powers and blowing him far away from her; all while transporting herself to another part of the city.

Those piercing, blue eyes stayed with her though. And for a fleeting moment, she felt guilty and wondered if she had hurt him.

Never before had this happened.

* * *

_Yusei perhaps would've been injured, which might've prevented him from participating in Riding Duels at the very least. Aki would've started to question herself earlier. The conversation that took place before their duel would've been different._

* * *

Comments: Ladies and Gentleman, the epitome of crap; brought to you by Lucarly.


	5. What if Mikage Refused to Leave?

Episode: #30  
Setting: Carley's apartment  
Couple(s): Mikage x Jack, Carley x Jack

* * *

_What if Mikage refused to leave?_

* * *

"That woman isn't responsible." said Jack, stepping into the front room. Mikage blinked in surprise and turned to face him.

"I asked her to do it." he continued. His voice was cold, and callous; much similar to his expression.

"Atlas-sama!" exclaimed Mikage as her cheeks flushed pink, delighted that he was safe ", So, you are here. Come on, let's go back."

"Go back where? I'm no longer king; I don't belong in the tops." said Jack quietly, almost angrily. Mikage let out a soft gasp at his statement, confused by what he meant.

"Atlas-sama..." she said her voice trailing off, her golden eyes carrying a sort of sympathy for him. Jack averted his gaze from hers, not wanting himself to be captured in the guilt it created.

"I'm staying here," he said plainly before he faced her again, his expression having turned harsh once again ', Both of you, get out of here!"

Mikage looked shaken, and it seemed for a moment that she would give in. But for the first time, she decided to stand her ground. She had to; she loved him, and that's why she didn't ever keep a tight leash on him like Godwin wanted her too. She wanted him to be free from his puppet strings, unlike herself.

Yet, with everything she did to try and prevent Godwin from trapping Jack, she was still unappreciated by him. He had absolutely no idea how much she had risked for his benefit; even to put her own career, and perhaps life on the line when Godwin had physically attacked her after she let him see Yusei. Thinking this gave her a sort of boost of confidence, as well as a release for her pent-up anger.

"No." was all she said. Her voice was bitter, and strong. Jack froze.

"What?" he inquired in disbelief.

"No." she repeated with the same acrimonious edge in her tone. Jack narrowed his eyes and leaned in closely to her face, glaring. Had the two not been so upset with each other, they might of realized how dangerously close their lips were. Carley and Ushio noticed though as they exchanged uncertain glances.

"Get _out_." said Jack through gritted tooth, hoping the meek side of Mikage would arise. It didn't.

"No." she said for the third time. Jack looked at her incredulously. Never before had she refused him anything. The woman had always been susceptible to hearing him out, to giving him what he wanted, even when it wasn't always right. What was different now?

"Why?" was all he could ask. Mikage paused and inhaled a deep breath before answering.

"Atlas-sama...I've done a lot of things for you. More than you realize. For once, can you do something for me?" she asked quietly. Jack blinked and looked somewhat troubled for a fleeting moment.

"Fine. I'll leave with you." mumbled Jack begrudgingly. Mikage's eyes widened, shocked that he was willing to listen to her. However, she regained her composure and nodded, turning walking out the door past Carley without casting her a glance. Jack picked up his deck and followed, but first stopped in front of Carley.

"Thank you." was all he said before he brushed past her. Carley looked crestfallen.

"Jack..." she said, her voice trailing off sadly. Jack stopped and glanced backward, giving her a small nod before continuing on his way. Carley let out a tearful sigh and shut the door.

* * *

_Carley would not have had the chance to develop her feelings for Jack to the full extent that they did. Nor would she have made the resolve to never write anything that they would hurt a duelist. Carley would not have learned of the Zero reverse accident. Nor would she have gone to the Arcadia movement, and she would've died in another manner. Jack would've received full medical attention, and would've resolved his ties to Yusei and Satellite by himself, or through Mikage. Jack perhaps would've either gained a new respect for Mikage, or a new distaste for her._

* * *

Comments: I know, I fail. I _promise _that there will be a "What if" that is soley MiJack or soley CarJack.

Reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


	6. What if Aki Felt Betrayed?

Episode: #42  
Setting: Public Safety Maintenance Bureau  
Couple(s): Yusei x Aki, Aki x Divine

* * *

_What if Aki felt betrayed?_

_

* * *

_

Aki rested her hands on the table, gazing at them sadly while clearly lost in thought. Yusei slowly approached her from across the room, his footsteps being the only sound heard by the two.

"Aki..." he said softly as he stopped in front of her.

"I just don't know what to think anymore." began Aki suddenly, refusing to look at Yusei. Yusei lifted his eyes in surprise but said nothing.

"Divine took me in and accepted me, loved me. But only for my powers..." said Aki, her voice trailing off. Yusei studied her for a moment before sitting across from her.

"I understand that you're in pain-" he said simply before Aki cut him off.

"No, I'm not sure you do. I loved him, Yusei. I really loved him." she said, looking up at him with her richly-colored amber eyes filled with tears. Her words cut Yusei's heart like a knife, but the only indication of such was the stiffening of his neck.

"I...That's fine. I won't reject you of those feelings." said Yusei with a bitter edge in his voice. Aki blinked in surprise but didn't say anything.

"All I know is that there are people who trust you..." continued Yusei as he reached his hand across the table and gently touched hers "...and need you now."

"Yusei..." said Aki softly, a faint blush coming to her cheeks. Yusei gave her a reassuring smile.

"We're friends." he said plainly. Aki returned the smile, although it held disappointment in it,

"Friends..." she said quietly, lacing her fingers through his.

* * *

_The relationship between Yusei and Aki perhaps would've grown more intimate, but at the same time, would be very edgy with Yusei's knowledge of Aki's feelings for Divine._ _Yusei might've become more hesitant in further reaching out to Aki while she may have desired it more._

* * *

Comments: Last day of school for me; I am done with it until August. Woo! Anyway, reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


	7. What if Martha Didn't Drag Ushio Away?

Episode: #45  
Setting: Martha's orphanage  
Couple(s): Ushio x Mikage, Mikage x Jack

* * *

_What if Martha didn't drag Ushio away?_

* * *

Ushio hung his head in depression after hearing his romantic interest, Mikage Sagiri, nearley admitted to another man that the feelings of her heart belonged to him. Takuya looked up at his role model sympathetically, before glancing back to see Martha sneak up behind them. The older woman gave Takuya a signal to be quiet before grabbing onto Ushio's ear and pulling him back. Ushio let out a yelp of surprise and pain.

"What do you think you're doing, boy? Can't you see that the woman is hurt?" asked Martha sternly. Ushio stared at her blankly, unsure of what to do or say. Martha cocked her eyebrow at the officer, still expecting an answer.

"Well, what are you waitin' for? Go comfort her!" encouraged Martha. Ushio blushed and nodded as Martha pushed him off toward Mikage, who was now leaning against the tree with her eyes closed.

"Er, hello Mikage-san." said Ushio awkwardly, keeping his tulip behind his back. Mikage opened one eyelid to study the older man for a brief moment.

"Ushio-san." she said plainly, only acknowledging his presence. Ushio shuffled his feet nervously before simply pulling out the tulip and shoving it toward her. Now both of Mikage's gold eyes were open, slightly wide with surprise.

"For you." said Ushio, looking away with a blush. Mikage looked up at Ushio, her lips slightly parted as she brought her finger to her them inquisitively.

"I...Thank you." said Mikage, taking the tulip. Her lips curled into a smile as her fingers ran over the pink petals tenderly, as if it were some sort of rare gem. Ushio grinned, obviously pleased that the blue-haired beauty enjoyed his gift.

"I-I'm glad you like it." stammered Ushio.

"It was very thoughtful of you." said Mikage, sounding happy again. Ushio nodded and quickly left, grinning and blushing like a fool. Mikage watched him leave before returning to her flower, inhaling its sweet scent.

Suddenly, her troubles didn't seem so bad anymore.

* * *

_Ushio might have not felt the need to worry himself over the relationship between Jack and Mikage. He would not have prepared dinner. He would not have learned of Takuya's past, nor would he have truly grown close to him. Mikage might've developed an extra set of feelings for Ushio alongside her attachment to Jack._

* * *

Comments: I'm okay with this couple. I really prefer MiJack, but this one's cool.

Reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


	8. What if Jack Went to See the Test Run?

Episode: #25  
Setting: Satellite  
Couple(s): N/A  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

_What if Jack decided to see the test run?_

* * *

Rally peered into the dark room of the abandoned Neo Domino museum, his olive green eyes scanning the area in search for one person. His sight finally settled on Jack, seated on his throne as he usually was. Rally smiled and approached the self-proclaimed king, whom ahd yet to acknowledge the boys presence.

"What is it?" grunted Jack finally once Rally had reached the top of the stairs.

"I wanted to say thanks for earlier," replied Rally simply. He was referring to how Jack had come and saved him from a gang of teenage men, wanting to beat up the poor boy.

"I was just protecting my field," said Jack coldly. Jack didn't like to think of himself as kind-hearted, saving children from bullies and whatnot. Rally paused and considered how he should respond.

"Well, y'know, we're tuning up Yusei's D-wheel right now, but we'll be taking it for a test run tomorrow." said Rally suddenly, changing the subject. Jack made no gesture or indication that he had heard the young boy. Rally paused

"Why don't you come, Jack? It's gonna be so freakin' fast you wouldn't even believe!" said Rally with a grin, hoping to pick at Jack's interest. Again, Jack made no response. Rally looked frustrated, and decided to try and appeal to his better nature.

"We used to be friends, right? Then let's duel together like how we used to!" said Rally in an almost pleading voice. Jack cast his gaze up slightly to look at the boy, their eyes connecting. Jack could see that Rally was being sincere, that the child really wanted him to come. For the first time in years, Jack felt guilty. Since Team Satisfaction's fall-out, he had practically refused to talk to anyone on the team, leaving old problems and bitter relationships unsolved.

"Very well," said Jack, standing up suddenly. Rally let out an inaudible gasp, not believing that Jack was actually willing to come and see the test run of Yuseis' D-wheel.

'Y-You mean it?" stammered Rally happily. Jack nodded. Rally let out a yelp of joy. Seeing his childish antic's almost made him smile, but the feeling made him think that he was starting to grow a soft spot for kids, like Crow. So Jack refused to allow the expression.

"I'll be sure to tell Yusei n' the others! 'Fact, why don't you come with me?" asked Rally, now rather excited. Jack hesitated. Although he had agreed to see the test run, he knew he would no be warmly welcomed. Still. . .

"Fine," said Jack, standing beside Rally. Rally laughed and pulled Jack along with him, out of the building and into the light.

* * *

_Jack probably would not have gone to Neo Domino City to reign as King. Mikage and Carley perhaps would've never gained the chance to fall in love with him. Yusei would've never gotten his criminal mark as he never would've gne to face Jack. The signers would've gathered in another way._

* * *

Comments: I love Jack. He's so cool, and he's climbing up my favorite character list.

Reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


	9. What if Jack Learned About Rex's Abuse?

Episode: #6  
Setting: Jack's Flat  
Couple(s): Mikage x Jack  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

_What if Jack learned about Rex's abuse?_

* * *

"How long have I been?" demanded Jack as he stormed down the stairs, his eyes focused on his secretary, Mikage Sagiri, who was arranging a vase of flowers. Mikage ignored the younger man's harsh voice, turning to him with a smile. As she turned, Jack saw a flash of faint purple on her neck, but he quickly lost sight of it.

"Good morning, sir. You arrived this morning, Atlas-sama," she explained gently. Jack stopped in front of her, his eyes still on her neck.

"The director brought you here himself. . .You were probably so very upset because the. . ." Mikage babbled on for a bit before Jack completely tuned her out, channeling all his attention to her jawline, where he had spotted the odd hue of purple; a faint, lilac color that was surrounded by an unnaturally bright yellow. . .

"What's that?" asked Jack suddenly, finally finding the area of focus on her neck. Mikage blinked in confusion, unsure of what he meant.

"What's what?" she asked simply, completely oblivious to his intentions. Jack furthered himself toward her, brushing a strand of her vivid, blue hair out of the way to fully see it; a fresh bruise that Mikage obviously tried to cover up with concealer . Yet, the bruise was still noticeable to naked eyes under close examination.

Mikage blushed a deep red at his touch, although Jack seemed unaware about this as he ran his finger along the trail of bruises, discovering that there were actually five of them. Jack's first thought was that perhaps these were the marks of a lover, however, he was nearly positive that his secretary was not currently dating anyone. Furthermore, the marks did not resemble that of a hard kiss, but rather, fingers. As if someone had tried to choke her.

Jack normally did not care about the personal life of his secretary, yet, he couldn't help but feel the slightest twinge of concern for the woman at the sight of the bright purple as he brushed the bronze cosmetics away.

"T-that's. . .That's nothing," stammered Mikage nervously, backing up slightly. Jack looked unconvinced.

"Who hurt you?" he demanded bluntly. Mikage shivered at his rough tone as she contemplated how to handle the situation.

"I. . .I'm fine. I'm not hurt," she insisted. Jack sighed in exasperation.

"Those aren't _friendly _bruises_,_" said Jack darkly. Mikage paused, preparing to come up with another excuse. But staring into Jack's cold, violet eyes, she cracked.

"T-the director. . ." she started, her voice trailing off as her body started to shake slightly and her eyes grew wet. Jack wouldn't hear another word as he turned and stormed out of his apartment, off to find Godwin.

"Atlas-sama! Wait!" cried Mikage desperately as she ran after him.

* * *

_Jack would've fought with the director over a different subject. He may not have found out about his loss to Yusei, and thus would not have given Yusei his Stardust Dragon. Jack would've grown more wary about Godwin's actions, and might have kept a closer eye on both him and Mikage._

* * *

Comments: I know it seems kind of OOC for Jack to care about Mikage. But in all honesty, I think if Jack knew about the violent encounter between her and Rex, he would've been genuinely pissed off. He may be apathetic, but from what I've observed with his interactions with Martha, he would never let the physical abuse of a woman pass him by so easily. If anything else, harassing Mikage is _his _job. XD

Reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


	10. What if Carley Listened to Jack?

Episode: #36  
Setting: Carley's apartment  
Couple(s): Carley x Jack  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

_What if Carley listened to Jack?_

_

* * *

_

_'Don't venture any deeper into this affair.'_

Carley lifted her head slightly, staring dully at the computer screen, listening to it's nearly-silent hum. She sighed and rested her head on the table, the bags under eyes evident from her sleepless night, heartbroken that her love had left her to attend his own business. . .but what hurt the most was that he was with that secretary of his, Mikage

_'I. . .want you to be safe.'_

Suddenly, his image appeared before her eyes, an illusion created by her lack of sleep. She grumbled slightly and faced the other direction, where he only appeared again. He was everywhere and everything to her. Carley moaned and sat up, her eyes filling with tears. She tightened her fists, her knuckles turning pale from the pressure. She suddenly stood, pushing her chair down and running to the sofa with a cry.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she screamed into the cushions, banging them violently as hot tears spilled from eyes and soaked the fabric. "Why did you have to go!? Pay me back for all the meals I treated you to! You opened the black tea I was saving for special occasions! And, as embarrassed as I was, went to have men's clothing cleaned! Give it all back to me, Jack Atlas!"

She shuddered, sniffling and trying to hold back further flow of tears.

"Give me back my heart. . ." she whispered, lifting her head and looking out the window where the early morning sunlight poured in. "I don't want to give up on this story. . .I want to keep contact with you. i don't want to lose you."

_'Don't venture any deeper into this affair.' _His words rang in her head once again. His voice was gentle, but serious at the same time. She knew in her heart he was only doing this to protect her. . .

She shut her eyes tightly, shaking slightly.

But she didn't want to be protected. She wanted to be with him, and only him. To face the danger together, to uncover the hidden secrets of the Dark Signers. Not only would it save her career as a reporter, but she would get at least one more precious moment to be by his side.

_'When it's all over, I promise to tell you everything. . .'_

No. . .

She sighed and pulled herself up onto the sofa, taking in a deep breath. She wanted to be by him, but she couldn't. She wasn't destined to be a part of the fate of the Signers. She'd have to wait; she's have to hope that he would return.

"I pray you'll keep your promise, Jack Atlas."

* * *

_Carley would have either died in another manner, or would have never died at all. If such were the case, there wpuld be a different person in her place and Jack would've never dueled. He also may not have gained his full drive to defeat the Dark Signers without the knowledge of her disappearance._

_

* * *

_

Comments: Request for Blueorange99. I have to be honest, I'm kind of irked that they brought back the Dark Signers. I mean, I liked most of them as characters, and I was sad to see them go, but. . .It really ruined the Dark Signer arc for me. Really.

Reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


	11. What if Mikage Called For Ushio?

Episode: #61  
Setting: Satellite  
Couple(s): Ushio x Mikage, Mikage x Jack  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

_What if Mikage called for Ushio?_

* * *

The black water, thick with debris and toxins, continued to pour into the enclosing, leaving little breathing space for Yusei and Mikage as their heads were nearly touching the top of their death cage. Ushio had wedged a pole into a weak section of the rusting metal, using all his might to pry it open. But the trap door wouldn't budge.

A small wave of water suddenly went over Mikage, forcing her head under the water. Ushio panicked when he say that she didn't bob back up like the drowning pair had usually been doing when the water made it's attempt to drag them to its grave.

"Mikage!" he screamed, applying so much pressure to the pole that it appeared as if it would break. Yusei acted quickly, diving down slightly and pulling her back up. Mikage gasped as she reached the surface, her air-deprived lungs stinging horribly. Yusei secured his arms around her waist and hoisted her up onto his chest in order to prevent her from going under again.

Normally, holding her wouldn't be much of a problem since she was very small and surprisingly light; however, Yusei noticed that she was slowly becoming heavier as her panicked breathing evened out. Yusei's heart suddenly filled with dread; Mikage was exhausted from fighting the current of water, and now she was losing consciousness. Because of that, she was putting on her dead weight.

"Mikage, stay awake," the raven-haired satellite ordered gently into her ear, shaking her shoulder. Mikage obeyed, and fought to keep her eyelids up. However, her normally bright, honey irises, Yusei noted, were now a dingy, dull yellow; an indication that she had swallowed a lot of water on her trip below.

"What's going on?" asked Ushio with an expression of horror on his face, having noticed the dead look in Mikage's eyes as well. Yusei strained his neck slightly to look up at the officer.

"She's losing consciousness," he explained briefly in a surprisingly calm voice. "You have to hurry though. If she does fall asleep, I won't be able to hold onto her weight."

Ushio looked mildly confused and angry as the other man said this.

"What do you mean?!" he hissed, pulling even harder at the pole upon the dreadful thought of both Yusei and Mikage drowning at his hands. Yusei let out a sigh of exasperation.

"When one falls asleep, they put on their "dead weight" because their muscles aren't supporting their bodies anymore." Yusei knew this was no time for an anatomy lesson, but he figured that if he was going to die, he might as well go out with teaching something to someone. Suddenly, another powerful wave of water hit the pair, loosening Yusei's grip on the older woman before finally letting go. Mikage gasped and then cried with all her might:

"Ushio-san!"

Ushio eyes widened upon her scream. It was only minutes before that the woman was calling for her love, Jack Atlas to come rescue her, but now it was for him she called. It was _his _name. Something about this empowered Ushio as he gripped the pole tightly and let out a sort of battle cry before breaking off the metal door completely. Yusei smiled as he grabbed onto Mikage's waist once more.

"You did it, Ushio," said Yusei with a sigh of relief. Ushio smiled as well before he got down on his knees to help out the two. Yusei pushed Mikage forward slightly so that Ushio could grab hold of her and pull her out. Yusei, his energy having restored, hoisted himself out of the watery trap by grabbing onto the edge and pulling himself upward.

Ushio wrapped his arms around Mikage's shivering form in an attempt to warm her up. The woman gladly accepted the gesture, gripping onto his shirt tightly. Yusei smiled inwardly as he wrung out the ends of his jacket, noticing the intimacy between the pair. He then looked up and out the cracked glass of the broken window, out into the orange the sky.

There was still more that had to be done.

* * *

_Mikage might have started to let go of her attachment to Jack earlier. A more intimate bond between Ushio and Mikage might have formed, even to the point of them dating. Ushio's jealousy toward Jack would've been quelled, or stopped altogether._

* * *

Comments: Oh my gosh. Ushio and Mikage teamed and are now practically fighting crime together. Oh my gosh.


	12. What if Jack's Room Was Open for Visits?

* * *

Episode: #27  
Setting: Neo Domino Hospital  
Couple(s): Mikage x Jack  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

_What if Jack's room was open to visitors?_

* * *

Mikage's heels clicked against the tile floors as she wandered down the plain, white-washed hallways. Her eyes squinted under the harsh, fluorescent lighting as they attempted to adjust to them. She suddenly stopped and faced a teal door with a makeshift sign reading "Jack Atlas." Her eyes scanned the words carefully, noting that there was nothing indicating that visitors were forbidden. So, she didn't hesitate to turn the doorknob and slip inside.

The orange hue of the setting sun cast a shadow over the former king's sleeping form as Mikage pulled a chair up to his bedside to sit. As she watched his chest rise and fall unevenly, she could feel her hands gripping the edge of her seat. It was hard to see him in such a state; aside from ungracefully losing his fame in such a manner that hospitalized him, there was a feeling of regret about him. She could sense it from the troubled sleep he had fallen into.

But she honestly couldn't name what he was remorseful about. It felt like the answer was right in front of her, yet she couldn't put a finger on it. Was it the fact that he was no longer king? Was it the fact that he was publicly shamed? Or was it something she simply wasn't aware about? Something that her keen senses had failed to pick up on?

. . .Was it something to do with Satellite? She didn't know. No matter how many times she subtly inquired about his past life, he was never willing to share anything.

Mikage sighed. Perhaps Jeager was right; perhaps she didn't know him. The woman mused to herself in silence for a few extra minutes before she looked up to watch Jack's motionless, but handsome face. She suddenly reached out and brushed a strand of his blonde hair away while the tip of her finger accidentally skimmed over the stitches in his forehead, a painfully sensitive area. Jack, being the light sleeper her was, immediately woke up. Mikage jerked back, blushing lightly and hoping that he hadn't felt her caress.

The duelist sat up and suddenly groaned, feeling the aches in his body. His hand reached behind his neck and tried to rub out the tension in it. As he did, he examined his surroundings warily and then set his focus on Mikage, whom was smiling at him sadly.

"It's good to see that you're up, Atlas-sama," she said awkwardly, unable to think of anything else to say. The man blinked as his arms fell to his side.

"How long was I out?"

"About six hours."

"How long have you been here?"

"About ten minutes. You were in intensive care for awhile; you had a concussion, and you were bleeding severely on the forehead. It also appears that you've broken your arm," explained the secretary, averting her gaze from Jack. She couldn't bear to see it; the realization of loss daunting on him, the horror, disappointment, and grief that would cross his face.

". . .I lost to Yusei, didn't I?" Mikage closed her eyes as her lower lip quivered slightly.

"I-I'm afraid so." She couldn't see him, but his haunting silence that followed said it all; his shame, his guilt, his _humiliation_. When he arose that morning he was on top of the world, and now, he was back on the bottom rung with nothing but memories of glory, an uncomfortable hospital bed, and throng of reporters waiting outside to beg him for an interview.

And a woman, thrust upon him against the will of fate by a manipulative puppet master, at his side.

* * *

_Mikage would've realized earlier that she hadn't known Jack. She also may have begun to comprehend that the remorse Jack felt extended beyond the loss of his title._

* * *

Comments: . . .This one doesn't really affect the story, but I don't care because I enjoyed writing it. So there.

Reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


	13. What if Carley kissed him instead?

* * *

Episode: #59  
Setting: Desert in Satellite  
Couple(s): Jack x Carley  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

_What is Carley kissed him instead?_

* * *

"I can't see anything."

Jack's eyes widened in horror as he heard the broken woman in his arms say this, because it was confirmation that gray, dull look in her aquamarine irises was a sign that death was already overtaking her inert life. Jack gripped her shoulders tightly, his bottom lip quivering; it felt so surreal to have her, Carley Nagisa, his first love, withering away before his eyes. The former king wanted to believe this was all a dream, a horrible nightmare to which he would wake up from, back in Carley's quaint little apartment.

But this was his reality, no matter how much he hated it.

"Y-You have to hang on! Look at me!" Jack's voice cracked ever so slightly as he said this, having to face the reality that this was it; that his time with her was limited, and that it was ticking away quickly. The blonde duelist pulled out the reporter's fractured glasses and gently placed them on the tip of her nose, hoping that her vision would find some clarity. Carley suddenly smiled, which under normal circumstances, would've stopped caused even someone as apathetic as Jack to stumble with the way it increased her beauty twofold.

"I loved cheering on people who tried their hardest like you, Jack. Despite that. . ." The hummingbird paused and averted her gaze away from Jack, her lips curving into a melancholic frown. Seeing it nearly broke the winged Signer's heart. He hated seeing her sadness--especially since he knew that it was he, himself who brought it upon her. ". . .Because I tried to wish for such selfish happiness. . .I must've been wrong for doing so, huh?"

"That's nonsense!" exclaimed Jack, shaking his head violently. "Everyone has the right to wish for happiness! If you're saying that's a crime, then I'm just as guilty!" The man's hands were shaking now as he held Carley, who seemed unaware of this. However, she turned her head weakly to face Jack again, her lips blossoming into another smile in her last moments of life.

"Jack. . .I know you'll save the world, right? After all, I'll be cheering for you." Carley then, with her last ounce of strength, reached up and caressed his cheek, her icy cold fingers feeling the light stubble that had grown over the past few days. Jack, knowing her intentions, leaned down toward her to allow her to successfully complete her endeavor. And so it was that their lips connected for the first time, sealing their love upon one another.

"I love you. . ." said Carley hoarsely as they broke off and then kissed again. Suddenly, Jack could feel Carley's already-chilled lips freeze with death, her last breath falling as her body lost all of its color and turned into an obsidian black. Before he could even whisper that he loved her too, she had disintegrated into a fine dust that quickly blew away with the faint wind.

Jack hands trembled horrendously as he reached out and tried to catch a grain of her ashes, but at vain, as every bit of her had been caught up in the weather. The former king fell to his knees, feeling hot tears of anguish sting his eyes, though he refused to let them fall as his heart pleaded his mind for mercy; offering it a silent prayer of hope that this was all a dream.

But hope didn't change the fact that she was gone.

* * *

_Jack would have more likely spent more of his time with Carley after her resurrection. They might've started dating, and perhaps they would've lived together, or at least would've stood under different circumstances._

* * *

Comments: Request for Mistress of Serenity. I wrote this after reading a chapter of Nathaniel Hawthorne's "The House of Seven Gables" which is like LOL3PAGESOFDESCRIPTIONBETWEENEACHPIECEOFDIALOGUEPLZ. So. . .That's why I tried to add more description.

Reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


End file.
